clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Drama xxxHOLiC
Le drama xxxHOLiC (CLAMPドラマホリック) est tiré du manga éponyme xxxHOLiC des CLAMP, publié de 2003 à 2011 par les éditions Kodansha. Le script reprend donc l'intrigue des premiers volumes de cette série. Kimihiro Watanuki (Shota Sometani) est un jeune lycée capable de voir fantômes et esprits et qui possède un sang particulier qui les attire. Gêné par cette prédisposition, il rêve de s'en débarrasser, d'autant qu'il juge qu'il ne peut utiliser ce pouvoir et craint que cela ne mette son entourage en danger. Un jour en rentrant du lycée, il pénètre, bien contre sa volonté, dans une étrange boutique dont la mystérieuse propriétaire, Yûko Ichihara (Anne Watanabe), prétend exhausser les vœux, ou plus exactement "faire commerce de vœux". En effet, pour la réalisation de chaque souhaits, la sorcière demandera une compensation d'une valeur équivalente. Après avoir vu un drame se produire avec une autre cliente de Yûko, Watanuki décide de demander à cette dernière d'exhausser son souhait : Cesser de voir les fantômes. Elle accepte mais en contre-partie Watanuki devra travailler pour elle à mi-temps afin de payer le prix de son souhait. Commence alors pour le jeune homme des aventures dans un monde plein d'expériences surnaturelles. Staff Oeuvre originale:xxxHOLiC des CLAMP RéalisateurPage wikipédia japonaise sur le staff du drama xxxHOLiC: *Toyoshima Keisuke *Tsugita Jun Scénario: *Toyoshima Keisuke *Tsugita Jun Scripteur:Ide Nozomi Assistant réalisateur:Yusuke Inoue Musique:Nobuhiko Morino Directeur de la photographie:Yasutaka Nagano Producteur: *Daisuke Katagiri *Aya Matsunaga *Chikako Nakabayashi Effets spéciaux:Hajime Ishida Directeur costumes: Yoshiko Hitotsuyama (FEMME) Maquillage:Etsuko Egawa Coordinateur:Eiji Iwasaki Chansons du générique : *Shikao Suga avec AITAI(Début) *Chay avec You tell me(Fin) Coopération production:Booster Project Copyright production:WOWOW Liste des acteurs Acteurs principaux Le rôle de Kimihiro Watanuki est tenu par l'acteur japonais Shota Sometani '''(染谷 将太 Sometani Shota)Page de l'agence de Sometani Shota. Il est incarné enfant par '''Hayate Koyama (小山颯 Koyama Hayate). Shota Sometani, acteur né le 3 septembre 1992, est originaire de Tokyo. Il commence sa carrière en 2001 et travaille pour l'agence Ebisu Daikokusha. Jouant dans de nombreux dramas et films, il reçoit en 2011 le prix Marcello Mastroianni pour le "Nouveau meilleur jeune acteur" avec son rôle dans "Himizu" et en 2012 le ponichi Grand Prix Newcomer Award pour "A Liar and A Broken girl". Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m72 *Poids: 54kg *Signe astrologique: Vierge *Rôle: Kimihiro Watanuki, un jeune homme capable de voir les esprits et qui les attire. Souhaitant profondément se débarrasser de ce don, le destin l'emmène de une boutique dont la propriètaire, Yûko Ichihara, exhausse, contre rétribution, les vœux. Afin de pouvoir payer le prix pour son souhait, Kimihiro se retrouvera à travailler pour cette femme, plongeant par là même dans l'univers du surnaturel. Le rôle de Yûko Ichihara est tenu par '''Anne Watanabe (渡辺 杏 Watanabe An/Anne)Page de l'agence de Watanabe Anne. une mannequin et actrice japonaise. Cet actrice née le 14 avril 1986 à Tokyo est la fille du fameux acteur Ken Watanabe. Elle commence sa carrière en 2001 et travaille pour l'agence Topcoat. Elle est principalement connue pour sa carrière dans le mannequinat où elle défile pour Anna Sui, Diane von Furstenberg, Tommy Hilfiger et Vivienne Tam, Baby Phat, Imitation of Christ, Karl Lagerfeld, Lacoste, Marc de Marc Jacobs, Thakoon, etc. Elle devient par la suite l'égérie publicitaire des cosmétiques Anna Sui. Parallèlement à cela elle poursuit une carrière d'actrice et joue dans plusieurs films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m74 *Signe astrologique: Bélier *Groupe sanguin: A *Rôle: Yûko Ichihara, aussi appelée la Sorcière des dimensions, une femme mystérieuse qui tient où l'on exhausse les vœux. Puissante elle est capable de réaliser n'importe quel souhait pour peu qu'on lui e paie le prix. Elle accueille Kimihiro Watanuki dans sa boutique et accepte de réaliser le vœux de ce dernier en échange d'un travail de domestique chez elle. Elle a pour assistantes deux étranges petites filles Maru et Moro. Le rôle de Shizuka Dômeki est tenu par l'acteur et mannequin japonais '''Masahiro Higashide (東出 昌大 Higashide Masahiro)Page de l'agence de Higashide Masahiro. . Cet acteur né le 01 février 1988 est originaire de Saitama. Il commence sa carrière de mannequin en 2004 et travaille pour l'agence Humanite. D'abord mannequin pour le magazine "MEN'S NON-NO", il poursuit dans une carrière internationale, défilant de 2006 à 2011 pour les collections parisiennes de marques comme Zucca et Yohji Yamamoto. En 2012, il fait ses débuts en tant qu'acteur dans le film "Kirishima, bukatsu yameru tte yo". Il reçoit alors plusieurs prix de "meilleur acteur débutant". Suite à cela, la même année, il met un terme à sa carrière de mannequin pour se consacrer à celle d'acteur. Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m89 *Poids: 72kg *Signe astrologique: Verseau *Groupe sanguin: A *Rôle: Shizuka Dômeki un camarade de classe de Kimihiro Watanuki qui ne l'apprécie guère. Sportif accompli et maître au tir à l'arc, ce jeune homme issu d'une famille de prêtres à le pouvoir de repousser et d'exorciser les esprits, que par ailleurs il n'est pas capable de voir. D'allure indifférente il n'hésite pourtant pas à plusieurs reprises à sauver la vie de Watanuki. Le rôle de Himawari Kunogi est tenu par l'actrice japonaise '''Karen Miyazaki (宮崎 香蓮 Miyazaki Karen)Page officielle de Miyazaki Karen. Cette actrice née le 20 novembre 1993, est originaire de Nagasaki. Elle commence sa carrière en 2006 et travaille pour l'agence Oscar Promotion. Elle remporte en 2006 le concours de beauté, Bishôjo Japan, dans la catégorie actrice. Ce concours très fameux est connu pour lancer la carrière de ses lauréates. Karen enchaîne donc suite à cela plusieurs rôles dans des films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m56 *Poids: 34kg *Mensuration: 70-58-78 *Signe astrologique: Scorpion *Groupe sanguin: A *Rôle: Himawari Kunogi une camarade de classe de Kimihiro Watanuki qui est amoureux d'elle. Cette jolie femme fille est une amie d'enfance de Shizuka Dômeki, et elle s'entend bien avec lui, ainsi qu'avec Watanuki. Malgré l'amour que lui porte se dernier, Yûko comprend très vite, en la voyant, que Himawari ne peut pas faire son bonheur. En effet, la jeune fille possède elle aussi un pouvoir spécial, celui d'apporter la mauvaise fortune à toutes les personnes qu'elles côtoient. Le rôle de Maru est tenu par l'actrice-enfant japonaise '''Ririka Kawashima (川島 鈴遥 Kawashima Ririka)Page de l'agence de Kawashina Ririka. Cette actrice née le 17 mars 2002 est originaire de la préfecture de Tochigi. Elle commence sa carrière en 2010 et travaille pour l'agence Sweet Power. Elle joue dans divers films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m30 *Signe astrologique: Poissons *Groupe sanguin: AB *Rôle: Maru une petite assistante de Yûko Ichihara. Elle et sa complice Moro passent leurs temps à tourner autour de Yûko et répètent tout ce qu’elle dit. Elles sont étroitement liées à la boutique dont elles sont les piliers humains et ne peuvent en sortir du fait qu’elles n’ont pas d'âme. Le rôle de Moro est tenu par l'actrice-enfant japonaise '''Tsumugi Hatakeyama (畠山 紬 Hatakeyama Tsumugi)Page de l'agence de Hatakeyama Tsumugi. Cette actrice est née le 12 novembre 2003. Elle commence sa carrière en 2010 et travaille pour l'agence Smile Monkey. Elle joue dans divers films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques ''': *Taille: 1m36 *Signe astrologique: Scorpion *Caractéristique: gauchère *Rôle: Moro une petite assistante de Yûko Ichihara. Elle et sa complice Maru passent leurs temps à tourner autour de Yûko et répètent tout ce qu’elle dit. Elles sont étroitement liées à la boutique dont elles sont les piliers humains et ne peuvent en sortir du fait qu’elles n’ont pas d'âme. Autres acteurs Liste des acteurs selon leur épisode d'apparition : '''Episode 1 *Le rôle de Miya Shishido, la jeune femme qui ment, est tenu par l'actrice japonaise Megumi Sato (佐藤めぐみ Sato Megumi)Page de l'agence de Megumi Sato Cette actrice née le 17 novembre 1984 est originaire de Tokyo. Elle commence sa carrière en 2001 et travaille pour l'agence Stardust. Elle joue dans divers films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques : Taille: 1m64 Signe astrologique: Scorpion Groupe sanguin: A Rôle: Miya Shishido (Rin dans l'anime xxxHOLiC, et sans nom dans le manga) une jeune femme qui passe son temps à mentir. Ses mensonges commencent à l'étouffer elle même, et de la fumée noire s'échappe de son auriculaire qui lui fait dès lors mal. Yûko, lui remet une bague capable d'endiguer le mal, avec charge à elle de trouver l'origine de son problème. *Le serveur du café : Sei Ando (安藤聖 Ando Sei) *L'enquêtrice : Hiromi Suminokura (隅倉啓美 Suminokura Hiromi) *Ayakashi (yôkai/démon) : Akari Iijima (飯島緋梨 Iijima Akari) (aussi présent dans l'épisode 3) *Mère de Kimihiro Watanuki : Aoba Kawai (河井青葉 Kawai Aoba) (aussi présent dans l'épisode 3) Episode 2 *Le rôle de Masahito Tsuda, rôle équivalent à l'étudiant en folklore du manga, est tenu par l'acteur japonais Ryo Kimura (木村了 Kimura Ryo / Kimura Ryou)Page de l'agence de Ryo Kimura Cet acteur né le 23 septembre 1988 est originaire de Mitaka, Tokyo. Il commence sa carrière en 2002 et travaille pour l'agence Horipro. Il joue dans divers films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques : Taille: 1m72 Poids: 55kg Mensuration: 77-65-80 Signe astrologique: Balance Groupe sanguin: A Rôle: Masahito Tsuda (L'étudiante en folklore dans le manga xxxHOLiC) est un étudiant très sûr de lui, persuadé d'avoir de la chance. Il passe devant la boutique de Yûko un jour de grand nettoyage de printemps, et trouve là exposé un capsule de forme oblongue. Voyant la préciosité de l'objet il souhait l'acquérir. Yûko acceptera de lui donner, mais en paiement demande au jeune homme de ne pas ouvrir la boîte. Sitôt en sa possession Tsuda s'empressera de tenter de l'ouvrir. Il sais que dedans se trouve une main de singe qui réalise les vœux. *Le policier : Jyo Hyuga (日向丈 Hyuga Jyo) *Les deux mafieux : Shinji Matsubayashi (松林慎司 Matsubayashi Shinji) et Seiji Nakamitsu (なかみつせいじ Nakamitsu Seiji) *Ayakashi (yôkai/démon) : Ryo Matsumoto (松本凌 Matsumoto Ryo) Episode 3 *Kimihiro Watanuki enfant : Hayate Koyama (小山颯 Koyama Hayate) *Fantôme de femme prés de la cloche du temple : Sakiko Suzuki (鈴木咲子 Suzuki Sakiko) *Tsubaki enfant : Sei Ito (伊藤星 Ito Sei) *Tsubaki adolescente : Chiemi Toi (戸井智恵美 Toi Chiemi) Episode 4 *Le rôle de l'Ame-Warashi est tenu par l'actrice japonaise Aoi Morikawa (森川葵 Morikawa Aoi)Page de l'agence de Aoi Mirikawa Cette mannequin et actrice née le 17 juin 1993 est originaire de Aichi-ken. Elle commence sa carrière en 2010 et travaille pour l'agence Stardust. Elle est mannequin pour le magazine Seventeen et joue dans divers films et dramas. Autres caractéristiques : Taille: 1m56 Mensuration: 74-56-78 Signe astrologique: Gémeaux Rôle: Ame-Warashi, une petite déesse de la pluie. Elle se rend à la boutique de Yûko, en débit de son peu d'affection pour le monde des humains, parce qu'elle souhaite aider une amie à elle, et que pour cela elle a besoin des pouvoirs de Watanuki. Contre compensation Yûko acceptera la requête et enverra Watanuki en mission, avec pour le seconder Dômeki. *Chikage : Yurika Nakamura (中村ゆりか Nakamura Yurika) *Serika : Natsuo (夏緒 Natsuo) *Kotone : Fumi Takizawa (滝澤史 Takizawa Fumi) Episode 5 thumb|right|Naoto Takenaka dans le rôle du docteur *Le rôle du docteur démon est tenu par l'acteur japonais Naoto Takenaka (竹中直人 Takenaka Naoto)Page de l'agence de Naoto Takenaka Cet acteur, chanteur, seiyu et réalisateur est né le 20 mars 1956 à Yokohama. Il débute sa carrière en 1977 et travaille pour l'agence From First Pro. Takenaka est célèbre notamment pour son interprétation de Hideyoshi Toyotomi dans le Taiga drama de la NHK en 1999. Durant sa carrière riche d'une centaine de films, il a été nominé pour dix récompenses aux Awards of the Japanese Academy, et a remporté le prix du meilleur second rôle pour Shiko funjatta, East Meets West et Shall we Dance. Autres caractéristiques : Taille: 1m70 Poids: 60kg Goupe sanguin: A Signe astrologique: Poissons Rôle: Docteur démoniaque. C'est un démon qui tient une clinique qui accueille l'âme des défunts dans le but de les dévorer. Comme il l'explique lui même à Watanuki il ne cherche pas à faire de mal aux humains (vivants) et est contre le violence. Il cherche à dévorer l'âme de la petite Saori Aida, tuée par sa mère, mais qui n'a pas pris conscience qu'elle était morte. *Saori Aida : Rino Kobayashi (小林里乃 Kobayashi Rino) *Infirmière : Reika Hashimoto (橋本麗香 Hashimoto Reika) Episode 6 *Le rôle de la Jorougumo, l'Araignée, est tenu par l'actrice japonaise Yumi Adachi (安達祐実 Adachi Yumi)Site officiel de Yumi Adachi Cette actrice, mannequin et chanteuse née le 14 septembre 1981 est originaire de Taito, Tokyo. Elle commence sa carrière de mannequin en 1984, à l'âge de 2 ans, et sa carrière d'actrice en 1993. Elle travaille pour l'agence Sun Music Group. Elle joue dans de nombreux films et dramas. Elle fut mariée avec l'acteur Jun Itoda qu'elle épousa le 13 novembre 2005 à Tokyo, avant de divorcer en 2009. Elle prit le nom de son mari, mais elle garda Yumi Adachi comme nom de scène. Yumi a accouché d'une petite fille le 12 avril 2006 à Tokyo. Autres caractéristiques : Taille: 1m53 Poids: 37kg Groupe sanguin: A Signe astrologique: Vierge Rôle: Jorougumo, la yôkai araignée "argiope frelon". C'est une femme démon araignée. Elle kidnappe Watanuki car elle rêve de le dévorer, lui et plus particulièrement ses yeux, qui contiennent ses pouvoirs si attirant pour les démons. Elle drogue le jeune homme et le garde captif attendant le moment propice pour le dévorer. *Les assistantes tentatrices de Jorougumo : Model Girls (モデルガールズ) un groupe de chanteuses top models composé de 8 membres : Sakura Nakamura, Eriko Fujimoto, Rena Tomabechi, Kie Obana, Haruki, Hiromi Minoshima, Risa Takimoto et Hikaru Kawai. Liste des épisodes Résumé des épisodes Episode 1 : Cet épisode s'inspire des histoires du premier volume du manga xxxHOLiC (chapitre 1 à 4), celle de l'arrivée de Kimihiro Watanuki dans la la boutique de Yûko Ichihara, et celle de la femme qui ment, nommé Rin dans l'anime de xxxHOLiC. En rentrant du lycée, alors que comme chaque jour il est assailli par des visions de fantômes, Watanuki croise une femme dont le petit doigt émet une étrange fumée noire. En poursuivant son chemin il se retrouve soudain d'en un lieu très différent, et est irrésistiblement attiré vers l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Là il est accueilli par deux petites filles, Maru et Moro qui le conduisent à leur maîtresse, Yûko Ichihara. Cette dernière prétend tenir une boutique où l'on exhausse les souhaits. Elle lui demande quel est le sien, mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la femme qu'il a croisé précédemment entre dans la boutique à son tour. Elle dit s’appeler Miya Shishido et avoir d'étranges douleurs à l'auriculaire. Yûko lui confiera une bague qui stoppera la douleur et lui demandera en paiement de réfléchir à la cause de ce mal. Le lendemain, Miya reviendra à la boutique, la douleur étant revenue, mais là encore Yûko lui demandera de réfléchir à la raison de ce mal. En la croisant par hasard dans la rue et en l'observant, Watanuki comprendra que cette femme passe son temps à mentir, et que la fumée qui se dégage de son doigt est plus forte à chaque mensonge. Alors qu'il cherche à prévenir la jeune femme, Watanuki croise le chemin de sa camarade de classe, Himawari Kunogi. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de prévenir la menteuse, cette dernière retire la bague de Yûko, et est aussitôt paralysée par ses propres mensonges. Clouée au milieu de la route, elle ne tarde pas à se faire renverser sous les yeux horrifiés de Watanuki et Himawari. Himawari s'enfuira dégoûtée, et Watanuki prendra sa décision, il retournera chez Yûko pour lui demander d'exhausser son souhait, "Ne plus voir de fantôme". Episode 2 : Cet épisode s'inspire d'une histoire tirée du troisième volume de xxxHOLiC (chapitre 18 à 21), au cours de laquelle une étudiante en folklore découvre chez Yûko un objet ancien, une boîte contenant une main de singe, dont elle souhaite faire l'acquisition malgré les mises en garde de la sorcière. Ici il s'agit d'un étudiant, Masahito Tsuda, qui découvre l'objet dans la boutique de Yûko alors que Watanuki procède au grand nettoyage de printemps. Il souhaite à tout prix l'acheter, mais la sorcière le met en garde, il ne devra en aucun cas ouvrir cette boite. Le lendemain Watanuki découvre que l'étudiant est devenu son nouveau professeur suite à une maladie du précédent. Tsuda cependant cherche toujours à ouvrir la boîte, malgré les mises en garde de Yûko. Lorsqu'il le passe à Himawari pour qu'elle regarde, la boite s'ouvre. Watanuki rappelle à Tsuda qu'il ne doit pas toucher le contenu, qu'il l'a promis, mais le nouveau professeur n'en a cure. Au contraire, confiant dans sa chance, il souhaite voir si le pouvoir de réaliser les vœux qu'on prête à cette main de singe est réel. Il dit ne pas vouloir courir le marathon de l'école et aussitôt il se met à pleuvoir averse. Le lendemain Watanuki découvre qu'un lac proche de l'école a été entièrement vidé de son eau, et Yûko lui explique qu'on ne crée pas à partir de rien, et que tout vœu doit avoir une compensation. Watanuki retente d'avertir Tsuda du danger, met celui-ci le repousse et continu à enchaîner les vœux. Un soir alors qu'il repousse violemment Watanuki, un policier intervient. Tsuda dit alors qu'il voudrait que ce flic meurt, sans le penser, mais la main exhausse le souhait. Dès lors tout ira mal pour le jeune homme. A la fin paniqué, il demandera à main de tout annulé, mais en faisant ce dernier souhait, la main prend vie et le tue, avant de retourner, dans sa boîte chez Yûko. Episode 3 : Cet épisode est basé sur une histoire tirée du deuxième volume de xxxHOLiC (chapitre 13-15) dans laquelle Yûko se propose d'aider Watanuki dans sa relation amoureuse avec Himawari, en organisant un soir d'été un hyaku-monogatari (soirée où l'on raconte des histoires de fantôme) dans le temple de la famille de Dômeki. Dans cet épisode Yûko décide d'aider Watanuki à faire avancer sa relation avec Himawari. Elle juge toutefois le garçon trop timide et décide qu'il vaut mieux pour cela organiser un rendez-vous collectif, un hyaku-monogatari. Watanuki est réticent mais en parle tout de même à sa camarade. Cette dernière est ravie car elle adore les histoires de fantômes. Cependant, Watanuki dit qu'il a refusé l'offre de Yûko. Dômeki se moque de Watanuki et de sa peur des fantômes, mais Watanuki réplique qu'il n'ont pas de lieu où faire cette soirée. Dômeki propose de le faire dans son temple, et Himawari décide d'une date. Le jour venu les camarades de Watanuki découvrent enfin Yûko. En voyant Himawari, la sorcière dira à Watanuki que cette fille ne sera pas facile pour lui, mais qu'il devrait par contre devenir ami avec Dômeki. La jeune fille demandera à Yûko s'ils ont des chances de voir un vrai fantôme et, d'après la sorcière, au vu personnes présentes, cela ne fait aucun doute. Après avoir formé un kekkai avec quatre bougies, chacun compte une histoire. Dômeki raconte une histoire arrivée à son grand-père au cours de laquelle, alors qu'il sonnait la cloche du temple, il croisa un fantôme de femme. Watanuki demandera à Dômeki s'il est capable de voir les fantômes comme son grand-père, mais le jeune homme répondra que non. Cependant Yûko dira que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne les voit pas, qu'il ne peut pas agir sur eux. Puis c'est au tour de Himawari de raconter une histoire. Elle conte celle d'une jeune fille, Tsubaki. Cette fillette prenait le bus chaque matin. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à la place de devant dans le bus, il y avait à chaque fois un accident mortel entre un piéton et le bus. Elle décida de ne plus jamais se mettre à cette place. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que le bus est bondé, elle juge que c'était un hasard et s'assied sur la place maudite. Mais de nouveau se produit un accident, avec un chien. Tsubaki découvre avec horreur que c'est son petit chien adoré. A la fin de l'histoire de Himawari, un bruit se fait entendre dans la salle voisine. Watanuki demande s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le temple, et Dômeki explique qu'il y a le corps d'un ancien fidèle du temple qui repose là en attendant ses obsèques. Watanuki ne veut pas rester et dit à Himawari de partir avec lui, mais Yûko dit qu'ils ne peuvent quitter le kekkai sans danger et qu'il faut finir. Le groupe reprend ses histoires. Watanuki raconte une histoire qui lui est arrivée. Sa mère était à l'hôpital et il la visitait. Un enfant-fantôme était apparu et semblait vouloir jouer. Watanuki le suivit, mais le fantôme le poussa à sauter du toit de l'hôpital. La mère de Watanuki inquiète de ne plus voir son fils se lèva malgré son mal. Elle rejoint son fils et le sauva. Mais son cœur lâcha et elle mourut. A la fin de son histoire Watanuki est en pleure. Yûko dit qu'elle va raconter la dernière histoire. Elle dit alors que comme elle le pensait il y a un visiteur parmi eux. Là, ils se rendent compte que le mort de la salle voisine cherche à pénétrer dans leur salle. Watanuki voit sa mère, elle lui reproche d'être morte à sa place. Le jeune homme en pleure demande pardon. C'est alors que Himawari fait tomber une bougie brisant ainsi le kekkai. Le fantôme en profite pour rentrer et attaquer Watanuki. Yûko dit alors à Dômeki de prendre l'arc de son grand-père et de tirer sur le démon. Le jeune homme dit ne pas avoir de flêche, mais Yûko dit qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Une flèche spirituelle apparaît et abat le fantôme. A la fin Yûko expliquera que le fantôme fut attiré par leurs histoires, qu'il n'avait bien sur rien à voir avec la mère de Watanuki, quant à la flèche, elle était une flèche d'énergie spirituel, car Dômeki a des pouvoirs d'exorcisme comme son grand-père. Pour cela elle conseille à Watanuki de bien s'entendre avec Dômeki. Episode 4 : Cet épisode est basé sur une histoire tirée du troisième volume de xxxHOLiC (chapitre 16-17) dans laquelle Himawari demande à Watanuki d'aider une de ses voisines perturbée suite à des partie de Angel-san, un jeu de spiritisme dérivé de ouija. < Dans cet épisode Himawari demande à Watanuki de l'aider à sauver l'une de ses amies, Chikage, qui vie recluse depuis qu'elle a joué avec des amies à invoquer Angel-san, un jeu à la mode basé sur le principe du ouija. Lorsqu'ils se rendent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ils découvrent un vrai dépotoir dans lequel c'est enfermée la jeune fille. Watanuki cherche à approcher Chikage mais elle fuit sur son lit avec un stylo dans la main qu'elle se plante dans la jambe dans le but de se faire des scarifications. En s'approchant pour lui enlever le stylo des mains, Watanuki voit que la jeune fille grave dans sa chair "Aide-moi". En la touchant, il a une vision Chikage dans une salle de musique qui désigne la feuille de Angel-san sur laquelle est écrit "Crève!", et la jeune fille demande à nouveau de l'aider. Watanuki dit à Himawari qu'il n'est pas sur d'avoir le pouvoir d'aider son amie. Ce à quoi Himawari réplique qu'elle souhaiterait obtenir l'aide de Yûko car lors du hyaku-monogatari elle s'est rendue compte que cette dernière était spéciale. Watanuki parle donc du cas de Chikage à Yûko, mais cette dernière répond que si Himawari voulait vraiment aider son amie elle aurait fait sa demande elle même. Le jeune homme juge lui son amie sincère. Yûko change de sujet, et dit au jeune homme qu'il a une sale tête, pas seulement dans sa physionomie. Excédé, Watanuki décide d'aller régler seul le problème. Pendant ce temps, Yûko informe Dômeki que Watanuki est allé régler seul l'histoire de Angel-san. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas vraiment se qu'attend de lui Yûko. Cette dernière lui rappelle qu'il a le pouvoir d'éloigner les démons, et bien qu'il peine à croire en son pouvoir, c'est bien parce qu'il a lié des lieux avec Watanuki qu'il a pu découvrir son propre don. Pendant ce temps Watanuki s'est rendu dans la salle de musique de sa vision. Il est rejoint par Dômeki. Yûko a remis à ce dernier un bracelet qui lui permettra le moment venu d'user de ses pouvoirs. Dans la salle de musique se trouve comme dans sa vision la feuille avec écrit "Crève!". Bientôt apparaissent trois filles, dont Chikage qui tiennent le stylo au dessus de la feuille. En voulant les arrêter, les filles révèlent leur vraie nature. Elles sont la manifestation des mauvaises pensées de ses jeunes filles. En effet, le jeu Angel-san était peu impressionnant. Elles se sont mises à désirer que quelqu'un meure vraiment pour pimenter leur jeu. Ces trois esprits tueurs s'attaquent donc à Watanuki. Dômeki arrive dans la salle mais est incapable de voir les trois esprits, juste Watanuki qui semble être attaqué par une force invisible. Bientôt lui même est repoussé et attaqué. Watanuki lui vient en aide mais est à nouveau pris en chasse par les esprits. Dômeki use alors du bracelet de Yûko et fait apparaître un arc spirituel avec lequel il fait disparaître le mal. Dans sa chambre Chikage se réveille enfin et libérée du mal qui l'habitait sort enfin de sa réclusion. A la fin Himawari s'inquiétera de voir ses deux amis blessés, et remerciera sincèrement Watanuki. Episode 5 : Cet épisode est basé sur une histoire tirée du cinquième volume de xxxHOLiC (chapitre 29 à 30) dans laquelle une petite fée de la pluie, Ame-Warashi sollicite les pouvoirs de Watanuki pour venir en aide à une de ses amies. < Dans cette épisode Ame-Warashi vient voir Yûko parce qu'elle a besoin des pouvoirs de son jeune domestique, Watanuki. Yûko et la fée de la pluie, rejoignent donc le jeune homme au temple de Dômeki, où il est en train d'aider Himawari à faire un gâteau qu'elle a promis en remerciement de l'affaire Angel-san. Une fois face à Watanuki l'Ame-Warashi explique au jeune homme qu'elle a besoin de ses pouvoirs pour aider un membre de sa famille qu'elle n'est pas en mesure d'aider seule. Watanuki réplique que son pouvoir se limite à voir les fantômes. Yûko dit alors qu'elle pourrait aussi demander l'aide de Dômeki, et ce dernier est partant. Pourtant Watanuki dit qu'il est déjà en train d'aider Himawari à faire un gâteau. Mais cette dernière lui dit que c'est bon et d'y aller. L'Ame-Warshi elle se sent mal en la présence de la jeune fille. L'affaire entendue, la fée de la pluie mènera Watanuki et Dômeki dans un hangard où se trouve un hortensia aux fleurs étonnamment rouges. Alors qu'ils observent la plante, Watanuki disparaîtra comme par magie. Episode 6 : Annecdotes Dans les génériques de fin des épisodes 2, 3, 4 et 6 on voit Kimihiro Watanuki jouer avec Maru et Moro. Ils jouent successivement au ballon, à jongler, à 1.2.3 soleil et à faire des bulles. références Catégorie:XxxHolic Catégorie:Produits dérivés Catégorie:Films et séries live